tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Light TV (God's Channel of Blessings) Program Schedule
Monday to Friday Umagaan * 5:55 am - Station Message On Air * 6 am - Daylight Devotion (Light TV Radio) * 6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (Light TV Radio) * 7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (Light TV Radio) * 9 am - Edge TV (Light TV Radio) * 10 am - Family Maters (FEBC Radyo TV) * 11 am - Entrepinoy Espesyal (FEBC Radyo TV) * 12 nn - ** Mon: H2O (with Kyle Idleman) ** Tues: Prayer Line (live) ** Wed: Acts of God (with Kenneth Copeland) ** Thu: Ancient Secrets of the Bible ** Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) * 12:30 pm (Mon & Wed-Fri) - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Gospel Blocks * 1 pm - Steven Furtick * 1:30 pm - Joel Osteen * 2 pm - Joyce Meyer * 2:30 pm - David Jeremiah * 3 pm - Jentezen Franklin Hapon Delights * 3:30 pm - Veggie Tales (KidZoned) * 4 pm - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) * 4:30 pm - Flying House (KidZoned) * 5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - News Light * 6:30 pm - ** Mon: Worship, Word & Wonders (replay) ** Tues: Jesus The Healer (replay) ** Wed: PJM Forum ** Thurs: Book of Ruth (with Tommy Tenney) ** Fri: Joyce Meyer * 7 pm - ** Wed: Joel Osteen ** Thu: David Jeremiah ** Fri: Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (live) * 7:30 pm - ** Tues: Steven Furtick ** Wed: Billy Graham ** Thu: Jentezen Franklin * 8 pm - ** Mon: Road Trip ** Tues: Prayer Line (replay) ** Wed: Diyos at Bayan (live) ** Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (live) * 9 pm - ** Mon: Power to Unite with Elvira ** Tues: Lifegiver ** Wed: Bless Pilipinas * 9:30 pm - News Light (replay) * 10 pm - Derek Prince Classics * 10:30 pm - Heartline (FEBC Radyo TV) * 11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps * 12 mn - Station Message: Off Air Kaibigaan Weekend Saturday Umagaan * 4:55 am - Station Message: On Air * 5 am - Maunlad Na Pilipino (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Pagsusuri (FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - Jesus Is Lord Worship Service (replay) * 9 am - UCAPehan (Light TV Radio) * 12 nn - You'll Get Through This (wtih Max Lucado) * 12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) * 2:30 pm - Jimmy Evans and Allan Kelsey * 3 pm - Light Cinema Specials * 5 pm - Life Choices (FEBC Radyo TV) Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - PJM Forum * 6:30 pm - John Hagee Ministries * 7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) * 8 pm - The Awesome Life * 9 pm - In Touch Ministries (with Dr. Charles Stanley) * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Agapayan (encore) (FEBC Radyo TV) * 10:30 pm - GODIsAble (encore) (FEBC Radyo TV) * 11:30 pm - Bless Pilipinas (replay) * 12 mn - Station Message: Off Air Sunday Umagaan * 4:55 am - Station Message: On Air * 5 am - Life Is Beautiful (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6 am - Hardin Ng Panalangin (FEBC Radyo TV) * 6:30 am - Karunungan Buhay (FEBC Radyo TV) * 7 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (Live) * 9 am - Light Up * 9:30 am - VeggieTales (KidZoned) * 10 am - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) * 10:30 am - The Flying House (KidZoned) * 11 am - Animated Stories of the Bible (KidZoned) * 11:30 am - Lads TV (KidZoned) * 12 nn - Jewish Jesus * 12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights * 1 pm - House of Praise * 3 pm - P.A.R.E. :Parenting and Relationship Enhancement (FEBC Radyo TV) * 4 pm - Road Trip (replay) * 5 pm - Word of God Network (Christ's Commission Fellowship Ministries) Kaibigaan Primetime * 6 pm - Jesus the Healer * 7 pm - Paaralan ng Biblia sa Himpapawid (FEBC Radyo TV) * 7:30 pm - Max Lucado * 8 pm - Greg Laurie * 8:30 pm - Tony Evans * 9 pm - Lifegiver * 9:30 pm - River of Worship * 10 pm - Great Day to Live (with Greg Durante) * 10:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials * 12:30 am - Station Message: Off Air Category:Philippines Category:Digital television Category:Broadcast television